Once upon a December
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Neji finds out that the girl he was looking for and Naruto are the same person. Read about Neji's pov about his romance with naruto and how december is especial for them.Neji x Femme Naruto. First naruto story.


Once upon a December.

By Belletiger Bt

Neji's pov.

A long time ago, when I was around 6 years I met a girl in a snowy day of December. This girl had a long blond hair, blue eyes and weird whiskers marks on her checks. I met her after she was being chased by some men. I didn't know why they did that, but I couldn't stand to see a girl being hurt by those idiots, so, we ran to the Mt. Hokage to hide in there for a while. I never knew her name, but she was the only one who treated me as a normal person and not a Hyuuga. I really liked that girl, but after that day I never saw her again. But I never thought I would find her at Chunnin exams, fighting with me, and pretending to be a boy. I didn't recognize her at first but after looking those eyes, and whiskers marks, I knew it was her. I didn't know why she would pretend to be a boy, but I would find out after Hokage's funeral.

Normal pov

After the Hokage's funeral, Neji was still looking at Naruto. He was sure Naruto and that blond girl he met years ago are the same person. He would find his answers now.

"Er...Naruto-san."

Naruto turned around and he saw Neji.

"Hey Neji, what's up? Did you wounds already heal?

"Naruto, can we talk? I'd rather to be in a private place." said Neji

Naruto looked confused, why Neji wanted to talk to him alone? He didn't say anything, just nodded. Naruto mentioned they could talk at his place, since no one really goes there, except for Iruka and Hokage himself.

When they entered in Naruto's apartment, Naruto apologized to Neji for the mess; he even admitted he wasn't an organized person. Neji didn't really mind it. Neji sat in the chair while Naruto was making some tea.

"So Neji, what do you want to talk?" asked Naruto as he was heating the water.

"A long time ago, I met a girl. She had blond hair, blue eyes. But funny thing she also had whiskers marks on her face, just like yours." Said Neji. Neji soon realized that Naruto was shaking.

"R-Really? Weird, I never met this girl. I would realize there was someone like me." said Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't lie to me. I know you are that girl. You gave me a clue at the chunnin exam. You said a smart bird would use its beck to set itself free from its cage, even if it had to break it. The girl said the same thing when we meet and I know you're her. So tell me, why pretend to be a boy?" Neji asked.

Naruto rubbed her face with her hands. She knew she couldn't hide this from Neji now he figured out one of her secrets. Where was she going to start with something like that? It was just... survival. She thought it would be better to tell him everything, except for the Kyuubi part.

"Remember the day we meet?" Neji nodded as Naruto Continued. "Well, you see, after I was on my way home, I was attacked by some men. They almost raped me if it wasn't for the ANBU to stop them."

Neji gasped in horror. How could they do that, Naruto was 5 around that time. That was really sick. Then, Naruto continued.

"After that incident, I stared to change my personality. It was for my own survival. Old man didn't agree at first when I decided to pretend to be a boy, but he helped me cutting my hair. After that, it became a habit." Explained Naruto.

Neji was silent. He didn't know why the village hated Naruto. He looked at Naruto and he decided to ask that question later, when she's ready, but now. He only wants to be with the girl that didn't cared Neji was a Hyuuga only an alone boy.

"You know, I could have helped you if you had come to me. I was looking for you for a long time, you know. I will not ask why the villagers hate you, and I will not tell anyone you're exactly a girl. I only want to be your friend again. After all, you didn't see me as a Hyuuga, only a normal boy." said Neji as he smiled to Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything, just smiled back to him. She was now happy to see Neji really cared for her and more important, he didn't forget their first meet when they were very young. Then, Neji grimed.

"You know, the other clue you gave me was your sexy no jutso."

"Since when did you know about Sexy no Jutso?!" Naruto was now embarrassed. She never used her sexy no jutso on Neji, which it was based on her old self just older.

"I saw you using it when I was at the hot springs. You were with a weird man which you call him Ero-sennin or something." That explained a lot to Naruto. "You were really sexy in there. You should use your sexy no jutso on me sometime, just showing me your sexy self, not the jutso."

Neji never saw the pillow hitting his face.

"Baka!"

Then, the two gennin stared to laugh and a pillow fight.

Neji' s pov

We became very close after Hokage's funeral. I was little worried about you leaving the village with that pervert Jiraiya. But I knew he was strong and I hoped he could protect you. I was alleviated when I saw you back with two women which the blond one was going to be the new Hogake. But I realized something was wrong. There was no shine in your eyes. I knew something was wrong. But you asked me to leave you alone for a while and I did. But I would find out what happened to you soon or later. Then, we went to a mission with Shikamaru being our leader to rescue Sasuke. I knew that guy was going to a dark path like I was with my hate for the main house. But you saved me and I knew you can do the same for Uchiha Sasuke. I battled with one of the sound-nin, I defeated him but I end up hurt very badly. I almost died if I wasn't rescued by the medical team. After I got my conscious back, I heard about you were badly beaten by Sasuke. I knew our mission was a failed. I swear if I saw him again, I would make him pay double for what he did to you. But then, you came to my hospital room. Your eyes still didn't have that shine, and I knew you would me the true of what happened to you. Not in this mission, but the mission you were gone with the frog sannin to find Tsunade-sama.

Normal Pov

Naruto sat next to Neji's bed. She was happy that her friend was alright thought from the wound he got from in his chest. But neither person spoke not sure what to say until it was Naruto who took the first move as she waved slightly,

"Ohayo."

"Hey Naruto-chan. How are your wounds? Did they already heal?"

"Yes." She said, almost whispering. " I had better days."

Then, there was silent again. The silent was really bothering and Neji couldn't stand it when he saw Naruto quivering, in his mind he screamed to ask her what was wrong. Then, Neji found tears on Naruto's face as she finally broke the silent between them both.

"Ne-Neji, I need tell you something, you're the only one who knows my secret and one of the few I can really trust. Remember when I left with Ero-sennin to find Tsunade Ooba-chan?" Neji nodded to her as Naruto continued it. " Well,…. On the way, I meet Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. The one that Sasuke wants to see dead. I don't know what exactly happened, but somehow, they hypnotized a woman and that woman took Jiraya away while I was left alone in the hotel. Itachi and another guy who looked a shark took the opportunity to take me away. But before they could that, Itachi…he… de-decided ….t-to….raped me!" she said as more tears fall down on her face and closing her hands into a fist.

Neji widen in horror, he couldn't believe what he just hear, she was rapped and by an Uchiha and Sasuke's brother no less! He stared to think those Uchiha brothers were monsters, but his thoughts were back to Naruto who was still crying.

"There's more. When Ooba-chan examined me to see if I was ok, she found out I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Itachi's child!"

"What are you going to do now, Naruto? You're only 13!" Asked Neji, finally finding his voice after hearing the news.

"I –I know, b-but… I-I will not abort it. I will have this baby." Now Neji's eyes widen in surprise. "I will leave this village with Ero-sennin, he will train me after the childbirth. Tsunade agreed to take care of my baby while I am out." Said Naruto smiling sadly as she places her hands on her stomach. "If something happen to me, can you take care of my baby, Neji?

Neji looked at her with sad eyes and yet with admiration. Thought she was only 13 years, she was determined to have this baby; and he would help her, just like she helped him.

"Yes, I will help to take care of your baby." Said Neji as he placed his bandaged hand on Naruto's face. Before Naruto could realize, she felt Neji's lips on hers.

Neji's pov

After our talk, you left with Jiraiya- sama for your training. I was surprised he survived from Tsunade-sama's wrath after she finds out about your pregnancy, but I think you helped him somehow to survive from her rage (In a way, I also wanted to beat him for what happened to you). As soon I recovered, I stared my training with Hiashi-sama. The things in our family were getting better thanks to you. Each month passed, I was imagining how your stomach was getting bigger. We're already in December, and the snow was falling from the sky. The snow reminds me in the day we met, which was also a December. Then, I saw someone on the gates of Konoha. It was Jiraiya-sama holding something. It was a baby! I knew it was yours, Naruto. But I thought strange why you weren't with them. I asked to Jiraiya-sama where you were and if you were ok. Jiraiya was silent for a minute, and he said you died in the childbirth. I couldn't believe at first but Jiraiya-sama confirmed me it was true. I couldn't handle anymore, I let my tears came out.

Normal Pov

Neji looked thought the window of nursery a baby with dark hair and whiskers marks. From the color of the blanket, he could tell the baby was a girl. Neji looked sadly at the baby girl who was sleeping in her warn blanket. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and he saw Kakashi; Naruto's jounin instructor.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hi Neji-kun. As I can see, you came to see Naruto's baby girl, right?"

Neji just nodded as he looked back to Naruto's daughter. He wondered what will happen to her now her mother was gone. Neji didn't want the baby going thought the same thing Naruto did.

"What will happen to her." Asked Neji to the masked Ninja.

"Don't worry". Kakashi smiled. " Yuki is in good hands. To tell the true, I will adopt her."

"Yuki?" Asked Neji surprised

"That was the name Naruto choused to her daughter. I made many mistakes Neji, but I will not let Yuki having the same childhood like Naruto had. She will happy. It's the only way I could do for Naruto since I couldn't do anything for her."

Neji was surprised to Kakashi's words. Then, he remembered Naruto's words.

"_If something happen to me, can you take care of my baby, Neji?"_

Neji looked at the baby once more. He knew what he must to do. He will take care of Naruto's child. He was also determined if the girl becomes a ninja someday, he wants to be her instructor and not let the history repeating itself.

Neji's Pov

Well, it's been 12 years after Naruto's death and Yuki's birth. After getting enough experience, I could finally become a Jounin instructor and this will be my first time to lead a Gennin team. In the team I had two girls and a boy. The boy belonged to a shaman ninja clan, one of the girls was an Inuzuka and the other one was Yuki.

Normal pov"

The boy had a short brown hair, and brown eyes, and he wore the black top with the orange edges around his collar and sleeves. He wore matching black shorts, orange headphones, and a pair of black sandals. The boy also carried a sword in a sheath on his back.

The Inuzuka had brown hair and two markings on her cheeks. Her dog was black with blue eyes. She was dressed in a loose fitting jacket that was similar to Kiba's jacket except hers didn't have a hood and the color was a dark red. Her pants were black and had enough pockets to hide a small arsenal. She wore the normal ninja sandals but instead of being blue they were black as well.

Now Yuki really surprised him. She was wearing a mask, just like Kakashi. He thought it was either to hide her whiskers marks or a habit that she got from Kakashi. She had a long raven hair, and shining blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves. She was also wearing a mini orange jacket with a drawing of a fox on its back. Her pants were also black. She wore the normal ninja sandals.

"Sit" Neji motioned to the floor in front of him. The gennins all sat down and stared at Neji. "Well now that we're all here, how about some introductions? You know? Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future .I will go first; I am Hyuuga Neji. I like to train, Hinata-sama and my team mates. I dislikes traitors and I want to kill one if I ever met him again. My dreams for the future? I have no one for now, except making you a good team. Now,you go first boy.

The boy blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly.

"Well, what I can say? I am Asakura Yoh (1). I like sleep, looking at the stars and having fun with my ghost pals. I hate complicate things. My dreams for the future? Hum… I would say I want to live a tranquil life and to not doing any complicate things."

Neji sweet dropped after he heard that.

"_Does he really want to be a ninja? He's worse than Shikamaru!"_ thought Neji. But he decided to continue to the introduction .He pointed at the Inuzuka girl and her dog.

"Allright, now you and your partner." He said with a slight smile.

"My name's Inuzuka Toboe and this is my friend Aoi (2). I like practicing the Inuzuka clan techniques with her.I love my mother and my uncle Kiba. I dislike people who are cruel with animals and people. My dream is to become the best fighter of the Inuzuka clan and a good vet like my mother."

Neji nodded as he smiled to the girl. He got a feeling that Toboe wasn't as bad like Kiba was when he had Toboe's age. Now, finally it was Yuki's turn.

"Now, young lady, it's your turn." Said Neji smiling to Yuki.

"My name is Hakate Yuki. I like my father, reading romance novel and….. ramen." Neji didn't need to use his byakugan to see Yuki was blushing behind of her mask when she mentioned ramen. "I dislike people who think they're the best of the world and people who only see me as Rokudaime's daughter. My dream for the future is to be a good ninja like my father and who knows? Maybe become a Hokage." Yuki smiled behind of her mask.

Neji smiled to Yuki. He was happy that Naruto's dream still lived in Yuki. As well her taste for ramen. Neji looked up and he could swear he saw Naruto's spirits smiling. Neji realized Naruto's spirit had a longer hair, just like when they met that day of December. Neji Smiled and he will make sure to make this genin the best ninja team of the village.

**Fin**

Well, I hope you like my first Naruto/Neji story.

Please, don't flame me if you find a lot of grammar errors. I welcome anyone who wants to be my beta writer.

Eheheheh… I couldn't help, but add Yoh as a shaman ninja in there. You have to admit, Yoh is as lazy as Shikamaru

Well, since there was a Kiba and a Tobie in the Inuzuka family, why not a Toboe? Toboe in there is Hana's daughter and Kiba's niece. If you didn't figure yet, Aoi means blue in Japanese and Blue is there :P

Anyway, I hoped you like my first Naruto fic. Yep, I made Kakashi being the Rokudaime in there. Who knows, maybe someday I will do a sequel for this story. Well, meanwhile this, Ja-ne.


End file.
